


Contemplation

by gerty_3000



Category: Alan Wake (Video Game)
Genre: First Person, Sneaking In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerty_3000/pseuds/gerty_3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This night I snuck into Alan Wake’s house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplation

This night I snuck into Alan Wake’s house. I don’t know how I got in. I remember the door was locked, and so were the windows. How was I able to enter, if all entrances were locked? I do not know. I crept quietly through the house, it was about three in the morning, and while a part of me was saying that I shouldn’t care, others were saying that I should be careful, that terrible things would happen if I were spotted.

I dug through their refrigerator for a few minutes, the only noise in the kitchen being me pawing through their food, but there wasn’t anything of interest. I thought there would be. I don’t know what I thought. I wasn’t hungry, and seeing the sealed up leftovers from the nights preceding just made my stomach burble in protest.

It was a short, uneventful moment where I stood, motionless, in the pale light of the machine, my pupils contracted to pinpricks before I closed the door, and resumed my sleuthing. What was I looking for? I knew what room they slept in. I knew, because the light was very, very bright, underneath the crack of their closed door. I didn’t want to go in there, because I knew the light would hurt. If it didn’t severely burn my skin, it would give me a very painful headache, right behind my eyes. I continued searching around their house, squinting in the darkness, trying to remember why I came in here as I looked at the photos of the sickeningly happy couple. There were only a few framed pictures where Alan and Alice weren’t smiling, and that’s because they were walking around in nature or… some other marital bullshit. I grabbed every photo off the wall, and carefully laid them face-down on the carpet below. I couldn’t stand their expressions.

Eventually, I made my way to the bedroom, standing silently outside of the door for a long, long time, my eyes closed and my forehead pressed against the cool wood. I wanted to go inside. I wanted to see them. There was a pulling in my chest, like if someone had wrapped a fishing twine around my heart and was tugging tight, yanking me in the direction of Alan. Or was it Alice? I looked exactly like him, sounded exactly like him. Who did I want?

I didn’t know.

The sun would be coming up soon, an instinct in my gut. My condition reminded me of those stupid vampires, as we’d both perish in the bright light of the infernal star. At leas vampires could get away with it. I looked and sounded exactly like the shitty writer in the other room, and yet, I could only walk around after sunset. I bit my lip and rolled it between my teeth in contemplation, and after some long minutes passed, I finally grabbed the door knob and turned it very, very slowly, and when the door opened, I was quick to push my hand inside the fiery brightness and flick the light off.

I knew what she would do, even though I had never spoken to her before. Technically, I never met either of these two, but I knew, as if I’d known them my whole life. I lingered in the dark corner of the room, watching with narrowed eyes as Alice awoke, her breaths heavy, panicked, eyes wide, shining in the black as they caught moonlight from the window. She was beautiful, even in her terror. She couldn’t even wake her husband, who slept so soundly next to her, snoring and drooling and I felt so angry. Coursing through my veins. I belonged next to her. I was supposed to be hers.

I wanted to smother him in his sleep, but that wouldn’t work with Alice so close by, so instead, I walked forward, not revealing myself, but I did speak, quietly enough to ensure Alan stayed in his slumber.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. I’m here.” My voice came out, and it’s the voice I always knew, the voice I knew I was supposed to have, and yet, I knew that if Alan woke up and he spoke, than he’d have the exact same voice. That thought made me grind my teeth and clench my hands so tightly in fists that I felt them shake with exertion. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, listening to Alice’s panicked breathing.

“You’re going to be OK.” I soothed, and, in a bold motion, I reached over my sleeping Other, and gently stroked her hand. It was cold, from being above the covers, and I could hear her breath hitch, the tiniest whimper catch and die in her throat. It made me… sad. I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to hold her close and make her embrace the darkness. There was nothing to be afraid of.

I left soon after that, and when I got back to the motel I was staying at, I kidnapped the woman at the front desk and slit her throat in the bathroom. I felt nothing.


End file.
